


Surrender

by AlecWrites



Series: Sterek Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breathplay, Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Derek doesn't know when or how to give up, but Stiles is always able to make him vulnerable and make him feel safe at the same time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Another breathplay fic, two in one day? Woah, guess what another is one the way aha  
> Someone said: "There's not enough breathplay in this fandom" so I took this as a challenge

Surrender. A word that Derek didn’t know the meaning of. No. He’s never surrendered, never backed down. He was the ‘bring the fight to them’ type. They called him reckless, dumb, slow. But Derek was driven and he believed in his ability to fight, his ability to win. He knew he wasn’t the most calculated, didn’t think everything out thoroughly. Sure. He could admit it, but he never surrendered, never gave in to the petty threats even to the attacks of the people closest to him. He would hunt them down, forever if he had to. He didn’t know the meaning of the word. 

Surrender.

Give in.

Give up. 

Until he met Stiles. 

Weak was an understatement to what Stiles made him. Is there a word for someone to make you completely powerless but utterly in control of every second? Derek didn’t know enough words to find one to describe that feeling, for right now he called it Stiles. Because he was the only one that made him feel that way. Kate. He thought briefly, but when he reflected back on that relationship, he thought about how she was always in control, and Derek was always walking on eggshells. Derek doesn’t have to hide or pretend with Stiles. With Scott, with Peter, with Isaac, maybe. But never with Stiles. 

Derek was usually the one in control, but there was something about Stiles that made him want to submit. Made him want to give in, even for a fraction of a second. Or forever. 

They never discussed stuff like that. They never really did much talking when they were together. Most of that was Derek’s fault. He couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop himself from kissing Stiles when they were alone. And his scent was always different around him, aroused. It got a rouse out of Derek, and he hated it. And he loved it. It had been a long time since someone had made  _ his _ heart race. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered desperately into Stiles’s mouth. The boy took that opportunity to explore his mouth. Derek was weak against his tongue as it slid across the roof of his mouth, making him groan. Stiles had learned how to make him tick, the slide of fingertips against his side. The possessive pull of Stiles’s arms brings him closer to him. Kissing him, dragging it out, making him needy and whiny until.

“Yes?” Stiles says with a teasing tone, his lips glistening, unable to look away from Derek’s parted lips. 

“I hate you.” Derek pants, his lips chasing Stiles’s lip, the boy moves away to dodge a grin showing on his face. Derek furrows his brows in frustration. 

“I’m just teasing,” Stiles rolls his eyes and chuckles, sliding his hand into Derek’s and taking him upstairs to the bedroom. Derek flushed a tint of pink at the top of his cheeks. “Is this okay?” Stiles asks as they move into the bedroom. He was always asking as if Derek would say no, as if Derek was fragile, and not the alpha wolf. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Derek says sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Stiles pushes his knees apart with his own and steps between them. Swiftly, he captures Derek’s throat in his grip lifting his chin to look down at him. “I’m sorry?” 

Derek swallows against his hand. “I mean...yes sir.” Derek breaths. 

“Good boy. Lay back.” Stiles commands. And Derek does. He lifts his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor and scooting up onto the bed until his head hits the pillows. He stills as Stiles climbs over him. “You’re so good at following orders,” Stiles whispers above him. Derek is reminded by the weak feeling, as his heart picks up from Stiles’s praise. Maybe, it’s a good thing. Derek is always stressed out from being a leader… and Stiles is the only one that notices that stress. Maybe that’s why Stiles does this...he takes care of him. 

“May I?” Stiles asks, his hands sliding up Derek’s body before stopping with his hands around Derek’s throat. Derek nods, and Stiles’s squeezes. The pressure increases each second, and Derek is becoming flushed. “You’re so pretty when you’re red,” Stiles whispers against his lips, and Derek’s eyes flutter closed, and when he reopens them his eyes are red. The red of an alpha and Stiles chuckles. Releasing his throat. “I have a request.”

“Anything. It’s yours.” Derek says breathlessly. 

“I want to watch you spread yourself for me,” Stiles says slowly and his lips are parted after, his tongue darting out to lick across them. Derek watches the action with eager eyes. He nods quickly and Stiles reaches over to grab the lube, handing it to Derek before sitting back on his ankles. 

Derek goes red when the first finger goes into his hole and Stiles stares. His finger feels intrusive and he’s nervous under Stiles’s glare. It’s dark and heavy, almost hungry. The wolf bites his bottom lip as he moves in and out slowly. 

“Faster, Derek,” Stiles commands, and Derek’s finger goes faster. His face getting redder and he’s unable to keep looking up. He rests his head against the pillow as he fucks himself with his finger. He can feel himself spreading just a little. The sound of fabric scratching grabs his attention. With an effort he looks up, lifting his shoulder to see Stiles palming himself through his jeans, providing minimum friction. Derek adds another finger and he watches as Stiles’s eyes unfocus and then focus again, his breathing getting a little heavier. His head drops and he grabs his member fully in his pants to rub completely and Derek begins to unabashedly fuck himself on his finger. Each thrust he provides himself with seems to send Stiles into completely different frenzies. When the third finger goes in, Derek is basically drooling. The pace is much too slow for him to cum. No, he wants to cum with Stiles’s inside of him. Not by his own hand, and the way that Stiles’s continuously licks his lips at Derek fucking himself on his finger, he wants him to come with him too.

“I’m ready.” Derek breaths and Stiles smiles. The clinking sound of his belt buckles builds the anticipation, the way that Stiles’s teeth rip into the condom wrapper. The hiss falls from the boy's lips when he rolls it into his erection. His pale skin clashes against the creaminess of Derek’s own when Stiles’s shift in between his legs. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, and my hand is going to wrap around your neck like a pretty necklace, yes?” It sounds like a statement and a question all in one. 

“Yes sir,” Derek responds correctly this time, Stiles smiles once again. He moves a hand against Derek’s hip. His hands are weirdly cold against his burning skin. Stiles pushes into the wolf until his groin is flush against his ass. The burn is good, and Derek’s lungs drag air into his chest. Stiles cuts that off, soft pressure against the sides of his neck as he slowly retreats from inside of him and then snaps his hips forward. 

Again. He does it again but with his hand, a little tighter, and Derek can feel his eyes starting to roll. He blinks several times to focus, only able to for a second. Soon, Stiles’s hand is hard and firm against his throat, choking him, filling him with pleasure as he fucks him. Derek thinks, hazily about surrender. The meaning, the definition, that he didn’t think he knew. 

Surrender is Stiles’s hand around his throat, his cock in his ass, and his name on his lips. 

“Fuck Derek, fuck, you’re tight so tight.” Stiles’s hand flexes around Derek’s throat as he speaks or more like moans.  _ Derekderekderek.  _ Stiles’s continues to repeat until they’re both coming. Stiles’s applying the most force and pressure and Derek rubs his cock through his orgasm. Cumming all over his chest and hand, his breath is rocky and shaky and his throat rolls against Stiles’s hand. The pressure eases slowly as Stiles comes down for his own orgasm, aftershocks moving through him in the shape of shallow thrusts. Overstimulation clouding his mind as he rolls his head back and forth.

Stiles’s hard firm hand becomes a soft caress against Derek’s cheek, and his parted lips become a soft kiss against his forehead. A small  _ good boy  _ falls from his lips as he pulls out of him and rolls onto his back. 

“I’m jealous of your ability to lead.”

“Says the alpha.” Stiles chuckles. 

“The pack doesn’t trust me in the way I trust you.” Derek states.

“This is sex Derek...that’s literally life and death. But you’re holding them at arm's length when you’re supposed to take them under your wing and care for them. Positive affirmations produce positive results.” Stiles explains, propping himself up on his elbow. “Stop pretending like you know everything, surrender to the feeling of being vulnerable. The pack will follow you, resonate with you.” Stiles continues, his hand moving to Derek’s chest. “Be human with them.” Stiles finishes, and Derek looks over at him. He stares at him for a long hard moment before crashing his lips into his. 

The night slowly fades to morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
